Don't Fight It
by Hottie2012
Summary: When the team tries to capture a killer, they're desperate and bring in someone to help track the killer, Bella Swan. As if that isn't enough, Bella struggles to fight her blood-lust and the attraction she feels for her soul-mate JJ. Not only that, JJ tries to focus on the case and stop her uncontrollable feelings for the breathtakingly beautiful vampire. Bella/JJ FEMSLASH
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight.**

**Notes: JJ never got together with Will. I won't be so focused on 'cases' as I do not have a clue to 'profile', etc. This is more of a romance.**

* * *

**Prelude**

The team at the BAU were currently sitting at their table as JJ went over their new case. Women were being abducted, killed and discarded at random areas in Missouri.

After the briefing, the team boarded the plane and were discussing more in depth on how they were going to approach this.

"Does anyone else feel a little…sick?" Reid asked

Everyone shook their heads. "Maybe it was something you ate." Rossi said.

Reid pulled at his collar as if loosening his shirt would ease his discomfort.

"If you feel that you are going to toss your cookies, please run the bathroom down there." Morgan said, pointing down the hall.

"Maybe it's motion sickness. I think I have some pills that will help." JJ said, digging through her purse.

* * *

About four weeks have past by and the team was very frustrated. They spent a good amount of time trying to track the killer but weren't having much luck. The killer was always steps away from them.

Morgan slammed a file down on the table, "This is ridiculous. We aren't getting anywhere. We need a new strategy." His frustration was evident.

"We are always getting behind. We know who it is but can't catch him." Rossi said, putting his head down.

"This man is skilled. He really knows how to cover his tracks." JJ said.

"Sooner or later, he will make a mistake. We just have to make sure that we are there to catch it." Hotch said, folding his arms.

"So that's it? We are just going to sit here and wait? Hoping he messes up?" Emily asked

Morgan turned to her, "What would you suggest?"

Emily bit her lip. "I may know someone who can help."

The whole team turned to her. All of them were very curious.

"What is it?" Hotch asked in his usual 'authoritive' voice.

"I have a niece that knows people that can track." Emily said.

"Are they with the FBI?" Hotch asked.

Emily hesitated, "No. They are civilians but I heard that they were really good."

Hotch shook his head, "You know that we cannot bring civilians that are not involved with cases."

"Hotch this might not be a bad idea. We have been running around for days and days just trying to catch this guy. No one is having any luck. If it's possible that Emily's connections can catch him, I'm all for it. It is less chance of other people getting hurt. The more time we waste, the greater the chances of more women suffering the same fate." Rossi said.

"I agree." Morgan said. "We are running around like chicken with our heads cut off. Emily's connections can track the killer and we can make sure that they don't get hurt in the process."

"It can't hurt to try. We mind as well, otherwise we are just sitting here." Reid said.

Hotch bit his lip and turned to JJ. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything."

Hotch sighed and turned to Emily, "If we do this, it has to be confidential. I don't like keeping secrets but we have to make sure that no one else knows about this. Especially Strauss."

Emily nodded in agreement and pulled out her cell phone.

"That woman can find fault in anything." Morgan muttered.

* * *

_Olympia Washington_

The forest was beautiful. The plants were very green, the water in the lakes looked fresh and ice cold, the mountains hiding behind the fog were covered with snow, yet on the forest ground there was no snow.

Bella used her vampire speed to hunt. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught the scent of a mountain lion. She smirked when she realized that the animal was hunting her. It was doing its best to keep quiet so that it could sneak up on her.

"You can come out of hiding. I know you're there." She said. Bella turned around and started walking in the direction the mountain lion was at.

When she was about twenty feet away from it, the mountain lion charged at her. When the animal leaped in the air, Bella dodged it easily and grabbed it from behind. She snapped its neck to put it out of its misery and drank. Once she drained it, she stood and wiped her mouth with her thumb.

Bella ran home and greeted her family. Alice ran to her sister and told her that she received a message when she was gone.

"My aunt called?" She asked.

"You have an aunt who is an FBI agent?" Jasper asked. Bella nodded.

"I suggest you call her right away. It sounded like it was important." Alice said.

I thanked her, headed up to my room and called my aunt back.

"_Hi Bella." Emily said._

"_Hi Aunt Emily. Alice said you called." Bella said._

"_I did. How are you doing?" Emily asked._

Bella thought about her current situation, _"I'm okay. I'm going through some stuff but will handle it. What about you? How are you doing? Is everything alright?"_

"_Actually I wanted to ask you a favor." Emily said._

Bella swallowed_, "Ask away."_

"_I know that you said your friends are good at tracking." _Bella didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue. _"And I was hoping my tram and I could put them to good use with a case we are working on. We have a serial killer here, in Missouri and we know who it is but we can't seem to catch him. We are always one step behind. Do you think it would be possible if someone you know could help us catch him?"_

Bella gripped her phone tight but not enough for her phone to break. She didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she didn't want to run the risk of one of her family members being exposed but on the other, she didn't want this guy to get away. _"I can ask them."_

Emily smiled, _"I appreciate it sweetheart. I thank you. If you could call back with a decision soon, I'd be really happy."_

"_I don't think it will take long. Love you." _Bella said

"_Love you too, bye."_ Emily said

Bella hung up and ran to her family. She opened her mouth but was cut off by Emmett, "We already heard."

Bella looked around, "What do you think?"

Everyone looked to Carlisle who seemed to be thinking heavily. After a couple minutes, he smiled at Bella. "I think it can be done."

Bella smiled, happy to help her aunt and the human race. The rest of the family minus Rosalie looked a little shocked. Rosalie clearly didn't agree with Carlisle's decision.

"Who is going?" Edward asked.

Carlisle continued to stare at Bella with a smile before walking up to his adoptive daughter. "I think this will be good for you Bella."

Everybody's mouth dropped, including Bella's. "Carlisle, it-it's too soon." As far as Bella was concerned, she was still in her newborn stage. She hasn't been around humans for that long and even when she was, it was minimal. "Even Jasper would be better than me. He has more control."

"Bella, I know you can do this. Think of it as tough love. It will be good practice." Carlisle said.

Emmett laughed, "Not sure how people would like to know that you are using them as guinea pigs."

Bella ignored his comment and said, "Maybe it will be better to ease me more into it. Like, maybe sharing an elevator ride with someone?" Emmett laughed.

"Bella, I know you can do this. You have a powerful mind. More powerful than ours'. You are stronger than you think. You may not feel like you have control but that it just your fear talking. If you truly don't want to do this, I'll accept that. I'm not going to force you into it but I do think it will be beneficial. If you do decide to do this, someone can come with you to make sure you don't…slip."

Bella ran a hand through her hair before nodding. Carlisle smiled with pride.

Emmett rushed to Bella and picked her up, hugging her, "I would be happy to make sure you don't feed on the humans."

* * *

**This will start off slow but pick up when Bella and JJ meet. Which is in the next chapter if people want.**

**I want to see how this idea is going before I invest too much time in it. If you like it, I will continue. I just don't know how many people will be interested in this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight.**

**Notes: Emily doesn't know Bella is a vampire and doesn't know vampires exist.**

**This chapter is dedicated to sugarhigh9394. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bella was done packing when Emmett walked in, "Ready to go?" He asked with a big smile. He was carrying a huge bag over his shoulder.

Bella looked at him and said, "You look entirely too happy. You're not scared that the temptation will be too much for you?" Bella grabbed her bags and headed out with Emmett following closely behind.

"Nope." They both put their luggage in the trunk of the black SUV. Since Bella joined the family, they decided to get a bigger car to hold everyone when going on long trips. "Carlisle thought it would be best if I wasn't with you."

Bella whipped her head in Emmett's direction in alarm. Emmett laughed, "No not like that. I will be there, just not there. I will be out of sight. That way, you can feel like you're alone and gain confidence but deep down know that nothing will happen. I will be with you until we arrive in Missouri, then I will make myself scarce. Just know that I won't leave you alone." Emmett shut the door with a loud bang.

"Thank you. Is Rosalie still mad at me for stealing you away for a while?" Bella asked.

Emmett smiled, "She's cooled down. I'm sure she will pay a visit if it gets to be too long."

* * *

After the family dropped off Emmett and Bella at the airport, they went through security and boarded the plane. They were currently sitting in their seats but Emmett looked uncomfortable. He was shifting too much in his seat.

Emmett tried a new angle before sighing dramatically. "They need to make these seats bigger. So uncomfortable."

Bella was shifting too, but for a different reason. She was feeling uneasy with a bunch of humans in a small (at least for her) plane. The fact that they were up in the air with no possible escape didn't help.

Emmett shifted his eyes before turning his head to Bella, "How are you doing over there?"

Bella bit her lip and swallowed the venom pooling in her mouth. "I've been better."

"It does get better, easier." Emmett said reassuringly.

"So I've been told." Bella said. She was staring straight ahead which was the back of the seat of the passenger in front of her.

"You are doing great Bella. You haven't been close to slipping." He said.

Bella scoffed. She was a little edgy from resisting temptation.

Emmett cocked his head and shrugged, "Okay well there was that one incident where you stared at that guy's neck hungrily. But he thought you were lusting after him. You probably made that guy's day. Congratulations, you are helping people already." He said, patting the woman's head.

Bella winced as she recalled that incident. That man was lusting after her which caused his heart beat to rise. His pulse point throbbing was obvious. She will admit that she was proud of herself for not giving in and just draining him dry.

"I just thought it would be easier than this." Bella said softly.

Emmett looked at her with sympathy. He pulled an iPod out of his bag and handed it to her, "Maybe this will help distracting you."

Bella smiled at him in appreciation. The man did have a big heart.

* * *

The BAU team was sitting in their temporary room at the police station, waiting for the arrival of their 'help'.

They were all doing something to try to entertain themselves as they waited, hoping to make the time go by faster. Morgan was texting Garcia, Hotch was filling out paperwork, JJ was going over the case over and over, and Reid was teaching Emily how to play chess.

"When are they arriving again?" Hotch asked, as he was scribbling away.

Emily looked at him and then back at the chess board, "Soon. They got their luggage and are on the way here. My niece, Bella phoned me and informed me that she would be the one tracking. Turns out she was 'trained'." Emily didn't really know what Bella meant by that nor did she know that Bella wasn't trained. Bella would use her skills as a vampire to hunt down the killer. When you are a vampire, the skills come naturally.

Emily looked at her watch, "She will be here any second, probably should head outside.

The team anxiously got up, relieved that Bella was almost here. They went to the front of the police station and stood by the green grass. The day was wet and dark. The cloud looked angry which didn't help the team's mood.

"Has she had a lot of training?" Morgan asked.

"I assume so; I don't think she would volunteer if she didn't." Emily answered.

"You're niece's name is Bella? What's her last name?" Reid asked.

"Swan. Her real first name is Isabella but she prefers Bella." Emily answered.

"Isabella Swan." Reid said, thinking about it. "Beautiful Swan. That is actually a neat name." He said, causing JJ to smile. She would have to agree.

"Can't wait to meet her." Morgan said.

Emily smiled; her gaze was beaming behind Morgan to a taxi driving up. "Well, it looks like you won't have to wait for long. She's here." Emily was happy to see her niece. Her work prevented her from seeing her family.

Bella got out of the passenger seat and smiled to her aunt. They were approximately 100ft away from each other.

JJ looked to Bella and couldn't help it when her jaw dropped. There, stood the most breathtakingly, gorgeous woman she had ever seen. JJ's eyes glazed over and she felt like she was in a trance.

Bella was dressed in dark blue jeans and a sexy white sweater. Her hair was down in perfect big curls, her skin was smooth and flawless. Bella was the very definition of beauty.

"Well, she certainly lives up to her name." Rossi said

Morgan half took off his sunglasses to get a better view of Bella. "Damn. Prentiss, why didn't you introduce Bella to us a long time ago?"

JJ whipped her head to him; she didn't like the way he thought about her. She felt a sense of…jealousy. This confused her tremendously.

Emily smirked at him, "Down boy. That's my niece you are talking about. Plus, she is underage."

JJ's heart sunk. This squashed any chance she had with Bella. Not that she believed she actually had any.

Emily quickly walked over to Bella. The rest of team didn't know what to do and felt a little awkward but followed Emily.

Bella looked to her aunt with a big smile and hugged her. "Hi Aunt Emily." JJ's breath hitched. Never had she heard such a beautiful and musical voice.

"It's good to see you again Bella." Emily said, returning the hug.

They pulled away and Emily turned to her second family, "This is my niece, Bella Swan." Emily turned to her niece, "Bella, this is the team."

Bella smiled and said hello to all of them. When her eyes reached JJ, she froze. Something inside her changed. She felt…different, in a pleasant way. Bella had no idea what was going on. She heard the blond woman's heart beat accelerate. Bella made sure she didn't breathe in the scent; not wanting to risk snapping and draining the beautiful blond. The brunette vampire knew that she must've looked odd considering her body was so still, like a statue.

Bella swallowed the venom in her mouth and forced another smile before saying, "It is nice to meet you all."

Emily continued and gestured to each individual. "This is Unit Chief Hotchner, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Dr. Reid and Agent JJ."

JJ's heart picked up when she saw Bella's eyes trained on her. She absolutely loved it when Bella's attention was on her.

Hotch stepped up to the vampire and smiled politely, "Thank you for coming and on such short notice." He shook her hand. Bella noticed the odd expression on his face when he shook her hand. He obviously wasn't expecting Bella's hand to be so cold.

"No problem. So, who do you need me to track?" She asked.

Bella tried to ignore the stares that she was receiving, especially JJ's. Bella noticed that the blonde's beautiful blue eyes had darkened, indicating lust. This made it that much harder for Bella to concentrate on other things.

Bella was confused as to why she was taking such interest in the blonde stranger. She tried her hardest not to look at the blond agent, but there was something about the other woman that she found so alluring, so captivating. She felt protective, hunger, lust and something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Bella felt that she was out of control and she both liked and despised it. The vampire assumed that this was just another side affect of being a newborn and that it will pass. That's what she told herself anyway. She made a mental note to ask Emmett about that.


End file.
